Til hamingju með afmælið
by chibi-excel
Summary: Today is Hong Kong's birthday, but the only person he really wants isn't there. He never told Iceland about it, so there's no way he'll find out...right? HonIce


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
><strong>

**Til hamingju með afmælið**

* * *

><p>Hong Kong watches with his normal stoic expression as China's house is flooded with people for his birthday. Aside from his family, he couldn't care less about these people. Well, maybe America and Canada are semi-important thanks to England, but that's it. The rest of these people are just annoying him with their loud chants of happy birthday, calling him an old man, and of course the yearly invitation from France to 'rid him of his horrible disease'. Last time Hong Kong checked, virginity wasn't a disease. Besides, he's already got someone in mind for that, even if they don't know of it yet.<p>

"Aiiyaahhh! Go play nice, Hong Kong! I did not raise you to be rude, aru!" China exclaims and Hong Kong looks over at him in distaste. "You're really going to, like, wear that all day?" It always exhausts Hong Kong just how horribly China dresses. Even on his birthday. "These are my normal clothes, aru! Stop being mean!" China whines and Hong Kong looks at him. "I see nothing normal about those." "That's it! Go outside and cool your head off, aru!" The older nation commands and Hong Kong shrugs, getting up and heading outside completely unnoticed by 'his' guests.

Once outside he pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, a letter from the person who matters more to him than any of those idiots inside. A letter from Iceland. It doesn't say anything particularly special. They never do. But he just likes looking at the boys words, his strange language never fails to fascinate Hong Kong. Although their letters are in English, Iceland always ended up slipping some Icelandic into it for one of a few reasons; he's annoyed, really happy, or he's writing in the middle of the night and just slips up from exhaustion.

Obviously Iceland isn't here today, not because he's busy or anything, just that Hong Kong didn't tell him it was his birthday. It isn't because he was trying to keep it from Iceland or anything, it's just that Iceland is still sick and any sort of traveling would result in him probably getting worse. He doesn't want his best friend to get worse because of him. And Iceland is stubborn, one of the things they have in common, if he knew of Hong Kong's birthday he would come no matter what the Asian said. Admittedly, the thought of such devotion makes Hong Kong happy, but the thought of Iceland sick quickly ruins any joy that could be had from such an act.

Hong Kong sits down and thinks about the first time he and Iceland met, as cliché as it is. Last year he went to a world conference and saw him next to that country Norway. Iceland looked as bored as him and when the smaller nation actually noticed him staring his face went bright red. After the meeting Hong Kong escaped China and ran into Iceland doing the same to Norway. They began talking and spent the rest of the night together just sitting and talking on Iceland's hotel bed. It was one of the more enjoyable times Hong Kong has had so he ask (commanded) for the boy's number (and all the rest of his contact information), which Iceland agreed to. In fact, as soon as Hong Kong returned home he had a letter from Iceland about how he was annoyed of Norway and Denmark and would be visiting soon. Needless to say they hit it off immediately.

Hong Kong's train of thought is interrupted when he hears someone coming over. "Hong Kong." A familiar voice says quietly and Hong Kong looks back to see Iceland in his knee-high white boots, brown pants, and token white shirt with the bow instead of a tie. Iceland, unlike China, knows how to dress. Hong Kong does note, however, a certain brown coat is nowhere to be seen and Iceland is looking exhausted. "Aisu, why are you here?" Hong Kong asks as he walks over to the fidgeting Iceland, holding a basket of strange objects in his arms. "A few days ago…England came over to see Norway and mentioned how much trouble he had finding you a present. He then asked me what I got you. Of course I had nothing, since you never told me. Thanks for that, jerk." Iceland says pointedly, glaring at the other nation.

"I couldn't. It wouldn't have, like, reached you in time." Hong Kong answers, lies, to the question Iceland technically didn't ask. "Then you should have mentioned it in the last letter. Or, you know…a phone." Iceland mumbles and Hong Kong smirks. "You're pouting." "Am not. Stop spouting nonsense." The platinum blonde says in annoyance and Hong Kong finally looks down at the basket. "So…what did you, like, get me?" "I got things on my way here that looked weird enough for you to like." Iceland says, handing him the basket.

Looking down Hong Kong sees some strange looking flower he recognizes from turkey, which makes him a little upset; did Iceland really have to visit that guy on his way to see him? Then he sees video games from Japan before noticing a book. Well, a manga to be precise. He picks it up and feels his cheeks heat up slightly. Iceland got him yaoi from Japan. His perverted cousin probably tricked the naïve Iceland into taking it. It's still wrapped in plastic, so Iceland probably didn't even look at it. But still…it's a great opportunity to tease the boy.

"So…what's this, Aisu?" Hong Kong asks and Iceland looks at him curiously. "Something Japan pretty much shoved in my face and commanded I bring to you. Well…you know…as close to commanding as Japan can get." Iceland studies Hong Kong's smirk before grimacing. "It's one of his weird hentais isn't it?" The pale nation asks in distaste and Hong Kong nods, holding it in front of the boy's face. "Want to read it?" "No. Don't you have a party to be at?" Iceland asks and Hong Kong shrugs. "I'd rather, like, hang out with you." He looks the boy over, noticing the dazed look in Iceland's eyes and the slight sway to the boy as he tries desperately to stand still. "Aisu…are you-?" Before Hong Kong can finish his question Iceland's eyes close and he falls over, being caught by the brunette.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Iceland wakes up and looks over to see Hong Kong sitting next to him in the brunette's room. "Did I...?" "Yes. You passed out. Like, right into my arms. Well, not really. I had to go all Jackie Chan and save you from collapsing." Hong Kong says and Iceland raises a brow. "When…did he do that? Especially for a guy?" "He's saved guys from falling." The Asian says and Iceland shrugs. "Not by holding them in his arms." The room falls into an awkward silence for a moment before Hong Kong sits next to him on the bed.

He places a hand on Iceland's forehead, making the boy blush. "Hmmm. Are you, like, feeling any better?" Iceland nods before looking at the closed door. "Shouldn't you be at your party?" Hong Kong shrugs. "They don't really, like, care if I'm there or not. As long as they have a party." He leans forward, making Iceland a little nervous. "Besides…why be with them when I can be with Aisu?" Iceland looks away from his intense stare. "Things like that are weird coming from you…" "Ow, that really, like, hurts Aisu." Hong Kong teases, although a normal person wouldn't know it from his stoic voice and blank expression.

"I don't appreciate your mocking tone." Iceland says and Hong Kong smiles a little, he's always enjoyed how the pale northern country was one of the very few who could read him. "Aisu…can I kiss you?" Hong Kong asks and Iceland goes bright red. "C-can you….what?" "You heard me, so can I?" The Asian asks, his nervousness completely hidden. Or it would be, if it wasn't Iceland he was with. "Hmm…" Iceland mumbles, a small smirk playing on his lips at the thought of having the upper hand with Hong Kong for once. "I don't know…you only kiss people you like, right? Why would we kiss?"

Hong Kong twitches, knowing what Iceland is doing, and grabs him by the collar, pulling him closer. "I'll take that as a yes." He says before smashing their lips together. They both sit there, staring at each other in confusion as to what exactly they are supposed to do. Thinking back to all of the hentais and yaoi that Japan has made Hong Kong watch over the years, the brunette decides to mimic them. He brings a hand up to Iceland's face, feeling the boy lean into the touch, and opens his mouth against the boy's, Iceland following suit. They slowly begin moving their lips against each other's, enjoying the feel of the softness and warmth coming from the other.

Feeling a little dizzy, Iceland pulls back, flushed and panting to catch his breath. "H-Hong Kong…" Iceland mumbles, looking up at him with an almost pleading look. "I like you." Hong Kong smirks and runs a hand through Iceland's hair. "I like you, too." The smaller nation awkwardly crawls forward and shyly settles into Hong Kong's lap. "Prove it." He says with surprising firmness and Hong Kong stares at him for a minute before wrapping his arms around Iceland's waist, pulling him closer in his lap. "You're so bold…perhaps I, like, gave you too much cold medicine." Hong Kong whispers in his ear and Iceland closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness. "It's not that strange…I can't stay here with you forever…so we have to utilize this time as best we can, right?"

Maybe it was the fact all the blood in his head was running down south, but Hong Kong believes Iceland has a point. "Alright. If you want it so badly…but don't complain if you get sicker." He whispers in the pale nation's ear, making him shiver. "D-don't act like it's only me…" Iceland whispers, making Hong Kong's grip on his waist tighten. "You're, like, the cutest…Aisu." Hong Kong says, kissing Iceland's cheek before burying his face in the other nation's neck. Iceland shivers as the Asian unbuttons his shirt and starts kissing his neck, making sure to leave marks.

"Aisu, you taste good…" Hong Kong mumbles into the bare skin. "D-don't say something so stupid…" Iceland whispers and Hong Kong lies him down, staring down at him amused. "Says the boy who practically threw himself at me." Taking off his own shirt, Hong Kong leans down and begins licking Iceland's chest, watching as the boy begins to writhe underneath him. "H-Hong Kong…" Iceland moans, grinding up against Hong Kong's knee, making the brunette quite aware of just how 'ready' the boy beneath him is. "You know…I liked the gifts you already gave me…" He says, leaning down to talk into Iceland's ear. "But I think I'm going to like this one best."

Iceland shivers and closes his eyes. "Sh-shut up…" He whines, wrapping his arms around Hong Kong's neck and pulling him closer and whispering. "Ég elska þig…" Hong Kong smiles, pressing his body against Iceland's. "I love when you speak Icelandic, Aisu." Leaning forward, he lightly presses his lips against Iceland's, barely really making contact at all while he grinds their hips together. Opening his eyes to glare at Hong Kong in annoyance, Iceland buries his fingers in the other nation's hair before pulling him closer and eliminating any possible distance between their lips.

Iceland feels Hong Kong's lips curve up into a smirk against his own. He feels his left eye twitching a little before parting his lips, followed by Hong Kong, and leads them in a kiss similar to their first. Not wanting to be outdone, or lose any of the control, Hong Kong uses the opportunity to lick Iceland's bottom lip before delving into the boy's mouth. Opening in eye in curiosity he sees Iceland staring back in shock, obviously unsure of how to respond. After a few moments Iceland begins to kiss back and within seconds they are fighting for dominance.

They go on, passionately kissing and writhing against one another until Hong Kong pulls away with a groan. "Aisu…" His hand reaches down and traces the hem of Iceland's pants. "Can I...?" Iceland stares at him wide eyed before squeezing them shut and nodding. Smirking to himself, Hong Kong slides off Iceland's pants and takes a second to admire the body he's dreamed of for the past fifteen months in front of him. "Y-you're staring, aren't you?" Iceland asks, his arms now covering his face in an attempt to hide any part of himself he can. Watching him amused, Hong Kong leans down and kisses the smaller nation's hip, making him gasp. "Not staring, admiring." He points out before spreading Iceland's legs to kiss his inner thigh. "Wh-what are you…?" Iceland mumbles, shivering when Hong Kong runs a tongue along his bare skin.

"Enjoying my gift…do you want me to stop?" Hong Kong asks and Iceland remains silent. "I thought so. You were the one who talked me into after all…" He teases and Iceland groans. "You would have done it even if I used some stupid excuse like 'Godzilla is coming back to destroy China and we shouldn't die virgins'. Don't blame it all on me." The brunette looks up at him annoyed lightly kissing his biting his thigh. "Ow!" "First of all, Godzilla is in Japan, don't play racist. Second of all, if you had used that line I would have kicked you out of my house." Iceland rolls his eyes. "Whatever…" "Apologize and I'll give you a reward." Hong Kong says and Iceland pouts, remaining silent for a second before sighing.

"Sorry…" He mumbles and Hong Kong smirks. "Good boy." "D-don't treat me like a do-!" Iceland gasps in shock as Hong Kong leans down, pressing his lips to the smaller nation's member. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" He squeaks out before gasping again as Hong Kong's tongue runs along the length. "A-AH~!" Iceland moans, arching up and looking at Hong Kong flustered. "S-stop…H-Hong Kong it feels…" Hong Kong stops and pulls away, eying him curiously. "Does it feel too good, Aisu?" He asks, looking down at the dazed and panting boy beneath him. "Y-yes…"

Reaching into a drawer, Hong Kong takes out a bottle of lotion and coats his fingers with it. "If it already feels so good…then perhaps I shouldn't wait as long as I was going to." He leans back down, kissing and licking Iceland's member, taking in his muffled noises of pleasure, before he slowly enters a finger into the boy. Receiving no signs Iceland's in pain from the act, he begins moving his finger, trying to bring it in deeper to find that bundle of nerves he learned about from Japan's books; they really did come in handy. "Ngh…Hong Kong…it feels weird…" Iceland whines, arching up towards Hong Kong, focusing on the pleasure from the Asian's lips rather than the strange feeling from his fingers.

Hong Kong adds another finger, earning a whimper from the boy beneath him. "Does it hurt?" He asks and Iceland nods. "Y-yes…" He says quietly and Hong Kong kisses him quickly before taking Iceland's member into his mouth to try and distract him. Iceland trembles and lets out a shaky breath as Hong Kong's finger goes in deeper. Hong Kong continues with his actions, waiting for the pain to dull, when suddenly Iceland's hips shoot up and the smaller nation lets out a loud moan. "H-Hong Kong, aahhhh~~!" Iceland's breathing becomes more shallow as he continues rocking his hips against Hong Kong's fingers.

"Hmm…good to see I found it." Hong Kong mumbles, kissing Iceland as he thrusts his fingers in faster. "Nnn…Hong…aaahhh~! M-more~~!" Iceland begs and Hong Kong kisses him again before entering another finger. As soon as he does, Iceland tenses up, biting his lower lip. "I'm sorry, Aisu…" Hong Kong mumbles before continuing until Iceland moans again, slowly rocking his hips again. The brunette continues to prepare him, making Iceland start panting and writhing again. Once Iceland is in decidedly enough disarray, Hong Kong takes out his fingers before replacing them with his own member.

Iceland hisses and Hong Kong frowns, waiting for the boy to give him the word to move. "M-move…Hong Kong…" Hong Kong smirks and slowly moves inside him, making sure to hit that spot. "Aahh~! Hong Kong~!" Iceland moans and brings his hands to rest on Hong Kong's back. Quickly losing himself to the friction, Hong Kong begins to thrust into Iceland faster, moaning at the feel. "A-Aisu…so good…" The Asian moans, burying his face in the crook of Iceland's neck.

Iceland's nails begin to dig into his back as Hong Kong slams into him harder, making the bed shake with them. "Hong Kong! Ah…!" He whimpers, rocking his hips in time with Hong Kong's movements. The smaller nation soon feels himself reaching his limit and wraps his legs around Hong Kong's waist tightly. "Mmnn~! More…!" He moans and Hong Kong reaches down, pumping Iceland's length in time with his thrusts. Iceland's whole body trembles and arches up, coming into Hong Kong's hand.

Feeling the boy's muscles tighten around his own length, Hong Kong soon comes as well before lying down next to him. Turning Iceland, Hong Kong smiles. "I forgot to say this earlier…" He leaves forward, kissing Iceland on the forehead. "I love you, too." Iceland blushes and looks at him surprised. "Wh-what…?" "I learned Icelandic, you know. After we met I, like, looked it up online." Hong Kong says and Iceland looks at him annoyed. "You looked up bad words online." "Pretty much. But, like, after I got those words I looked up 'I love you' so I could say it to you at some point." The brunette confesses and Iceland blushes even more, burying his face in his pillow. "You couldn't have said that rather than just 'kiss me'? Jerk."

Hong Kong smirks and pulls him into his arms. "Hmm…so Aisu is secretly, like, a romantic…who would have thought?" Iceland crosses his arms and pouts. "I am not. N-now hurry up and get dressed so you can go to your birthday party." Hong Kong shrugs. "Can't we just, like, stay here? Those people are annoying." The smaller nation groans and glares up at Hong Kong. "Those people brought you gifts. Don't you want those?" Hong Kong thinks for a second before quickly getting out of bed. "Come on, Aisu." Iceland groans. "I'm only going if you carry me."

* * *

><p>At the party:<p>

Everyone looks over, a little surprised but mostly amused, when Hong Kong comes into the room carrying a struggling Iceland. "I-I was kidding, you idiot!" Iceland grumbles and Hong Kong ignores him as Korea comes over. "Why are you carrying Iceland~?" "Hm? I always carry around my favorite birthday gift. Of course they are usually games...but I prefer this one to those anyways." Hong Kong says calmly, smirking at the blush the springs up to Iceland's face.

* * *

><p>AN: The title means happy birthday in Icelandic. Just a not-so-quick one shot that isn't all that good because I've been preoccupied with the retardedness that is my college. Hong Kong's way of talking is difficult...


End file.
